DHU (Demigod Heroes University)
by reby19
Summary: The demigods have graduated from high school after defeating Gaea, and want to go to DHU - One of the only colleges in America for demigods.
1. Chapter 1: Acceptance

_Percy POV_

"I think thisis where _The Leaning Tower of Pizza _is. Right around this corner." Annabeth was saying. And she was right. It was there right in between _Target _and _Gamestop_.

She was worried like crazy that she wouldn't get into DHU (Demigod Heroes University), so I've been trying to find ways to take her mind off things. But, since she's a child of Athena, there aren't many options for me to choose from. I decided to just take her to eat some pizza. She seems distracted, so I'm just hoping this works.

As soon as we're inside, me and Annabeth gasp. It's lined with a scenery of Rome on the walls. Wow. _That _brings back memories. We take a booth seat, and a waitress with black short hair brings us some menus. Even though Natalie (I read her name tag) has a smile on her face, it's easy to tell that this is probably the last place on earth she wants to be.

"So, what do you want to drink?" Natalie tells us, boredom _clear _in her voice. She takes out a notepad and pen, and gets ready to write our orders down.

"I'll take an ice water." I say. "Make that two." Annabeth adds. "Okay. I'll be right back with your drinks." Natalie says, and she walks back to the kitchen.

"What kind of pizza do you want, Wise Girl? Annabeth?" I ask. She doesn't answer. I look up from the menu, and see that she's checking her email.

"Annabeth, you are going to get into DHU. You don't need to worry about it. Besides, they're gonna mail it. We'll check tonight, when we're all at home." I tell her.

She sighs. "I know. It's just that this is one of the only demigod colleges out there, and if I don't get in, I don't know what I'll do. All I kno-"

"Stop." I interrupt. "Annabeth, you are getting in. Trust me on that. If anything, it's _me _we have to worry about. I might need Piper to charmspeak the board." I said.

"But _you're _the son of-"

"Ok, I have your drinks. Do you need another minute to decide what you want to eat?" Natalie comes back with our drinks. We both ask for one cheese pizza. I take a slice.

"But _you're _the son of Poseidon. They'll want you'd you, and besides, and your dad only has you and other Cyclopes. They can find any child of Athena off the street."

I look at her. "How many have succeeded in getting the _Athena Parthenos, _went to Tartarus and back - without going insane, I might add -and stopping World War 3?" I ask her. With the look on her face, I knew I had her.

"I guess you're right. I should stop worrying, and relax." She sounded calm, but she kept fidgeting. A couple times I had to keep her from reaching from her phone. After about 3 slices, I see how anxious she is, and decide to just take it home with us.

* * *

To our surprise, only Piper and Jason were the only ones not home. They said they were going bowling or something. Everyone else seemed pretty excited that we brought back some pizza (especially Leo). Before long, Piper and Jason are home. And not a second too soon, because Annabeth looks like she's about to loose it.

"Calm down, Wise Girl. It might not even be here, yet." I say, taking her hand. I look at Piper pointedly. Thank the gods she understands immediately!

"Annabeth, calm down. We all know you've already made it in." Obvious charmspeak in her voice. Thankfully, not even Annie can resist charmspeak. I feel her hand relax, and she lays her head on my arm.

"Okay, who's checking the mail before Annabeth goes insane?" Hazel asks. "I'll go." Reyna volunteers. She's back, with eight envelopes in hand. Annabeth grabs hers first, and sits down on the couch, looking at it as if memorizing it, and she doesn't let go of my hand, so I just sit down next to her.

"Ladies first?" Jason asks. We all agree, and Annabeth looks relieved. She opens hers, reads it and jumps up from the couch. "I made it in! Full ride!" She said, shaking with happiness. We all look at her with smiles on our faces. She sits back down, and Piper checks hers.

"Me, too!" Piper says. It goes on like this until we all checked ours.

"Wow. Full ride, all eight of us? Not just seven?" Frank asks, looking at Leo.

"Hey!"

"Guys. We need to figure out how we're going to get there. It says here that it's in Miami." Jason said,`

"Ugh! You're right!" Annabeth said, while calling herself an idiot in ancient greek (_vlacas_).

"We could take a plane?" Jason asked. Percy shuddered at the thought. "No. Boat?" He suggested.

"Nope. Um..." Jason trailed off.

"Any suggestions?" Reyna asked. Leo seemed to have one. He started to smile with wild excitement

"Road Trip!"

**Just in case you're wondering, the people who live together are:**

**Percy**

**Annabeth**

**Jason**

**Piper**

**Leo**

**Reyna**

**Frank**

**Hazel**

* * *

**I also need to ask a favor. Should Leo and Reyna be….. Leyna? Put it in your ****review on what you think…..**


	2. Chapter 2: Road Trip!

_Annabeth POV_

I decided to start packing my suitcase for college (I still cant believe I got in, though the others aren't surprised). Leo didn't want us to start until he was done making the car, and he won't tell us what kind.

I packed the necessary things - clothes, toothbrush and toothpaste, etc.

Then I packed the necessities for a demigod - my drakon-bone sword, nectar, ambrosia, yankee hat (it started working again after the war, and the letter said magical items are welcomed), etc.

And then I packed my carry-on in a backpack. Nectar, ambrosia, my dagger Percy gave me on my 18th birthday, books on various subjects, magazines on architecture, iPod touch, earbuds, phone (don't worry... won't attract monsters!), and laptop.

I heard a knock on the door.

"Annabeth, you ready?" I heard Percy say through the door. "Yeah, coming." I grab my suitcase and backpack, and head out the door.

As soon as I'm outside I let out a small gasp. On the outside, it looks like a 2014 Mercedes S-Class Cabriolet, but on the inside, it has a lot of room, like an RV, with leather seats, tables, 50 in. flat-screen TV's, and our own quarters - just like the _Argo II _used to have.

"Like the car?" Leo asks with a smile on his face.

"This is a _car?_ I thought it was the _Argo II _on wheels!" I reply, still looking around in awe.

"Yup." He said, popping the p.

"Leo, just making sure, but you know how to drive, right?" I asked. I haven't seen him drive in a _long _time.

"I don't need to. It drives itself!" He replied, putting on a commercial voice as if he was trying to sell something. He was still smiling like crazy, and I knew he was excited because his nose burst into flames. He quickly put it out with his hand, and muttered "Good thing this thing is fire-proof."

"Hey, guys what's- wow. Leo. Just, wow." Percy said as he came in with his bag.

"I know. I am amazing." Leo said, grinning. Percy rolled his eyes, and everyone else came in. Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel and Reyna.

I went to my room, and looked around. There was a desk, bed, TV, and two shelves filled with books. In the corner, there was a miniature fountain with a window beside it, and the fountain had golden drachmas for iris-messaging.

After I unpacked, I went into the "main car," I guess you could call it. I saw Percy, Jason and Frank all sitting on one of the couches, watching the show _Arrow_(**Really good show!**). I go and sit next to Percy, and he takes my hand, not taking his eyes off the TV.

"Have you guys seen your rooms, yet?" I asked.

"Yeah. Leo _does _know that this is like, a one day trip, right?" Jason exclaimed. We sit there, watching the show, until Piper, Hazel and Reyna show up.

I go and hang out with them for the rest of the trip if I'm not hanging out with Percy.

Before I know it, Leo is saying "5 miles, 2 miles. We're on campus. I look out the window, and gasp. This place looks even more amazing than what the brochure shows you! Percy comes into my room, and puts an arm around my shoulder.

I hear him tell me:

"We're here."

**Hey guys. Sorry it's so short, but with the Polar Vortex happening, I'm not as able to write for different reasons. Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review, I don't care if it's harsh, if it is, then please tell me what I could to make it better. Let's try and for for 15 reviews on this chapter! :D**


End file.
